


Following Orders

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Len, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: …yeah, I got nothing.  Pure smut and playful Leonard.





	Following Orders

The room was silent after your statement.  You swallowed, trying without success to suppress your nerves.  Leonard sat on the couch of your room, his PADD held forgotten in a hand as he stared at you with a totally blank expression.

A minute passed, and you started fidgeting.  Leonard still wasn’t speaking, or reacting at all.  Each passing second felt like an eternity, and with each eternity passing, you felt worse and worse.  Your cheeks gradually heated up in a flush, taking over more and more of your face and neck as he still didn’t respond.

Another minute passed.

“Forget it,” you blurted, sitting back down in your chair and hiding your face behind your PADD, desperately trying to pretend you were focusing on something.

Several more minutes passed.  You were trying to actually concentrate on your PADD, but you still weren’t entirely sure what you were reading.  Something about octopi?  Your internal monologue was quite busy thinking of new ways to call you an idiot for what just happened.

“Take off your shirt.”  Leonard’s voice interrupted your furious internal debate.  You actually jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

“What?”  You asked, throwing a confused frown his way.  What on earth was he on about now?  Leonard finally looked up from his PADD.  His eyes met yours, lifting an eyebrow at you.  You swallowed; it was the same look he gave the new medical workers when they questioned one of his orders.  You were frozen in place at that look, breathing heavy and pupils dilating.

“Be a good girl for daddy and take off your fucking shirt.”

You’re pretty sure your jaw dropped.  You just sat there and blinked at him for a moment, trying to process his words.

Then the moment passed, and you found yourself setting your PADD down and wiggling out of your uniform shirt.  You tossed it on the floor, looking almost instinctively at him for approval.  Leonard’s eyes roamed your torso, bare but for a bra.  A slow smirk grew on his face, appreciating the view you granted him.

Then the fucker went right back to reading his PADD.

You continued sitting there for a moment, brain trying desperately to process everything that just happened.  Eventually, you went back to trying and failing to read your PADD.

You were just counting the number of times the word “octopus” appeared on the page you were reading, when Leonard finally spoke again.

“Take off your pants for me, too, babygirl.”  Leonard said, never looking up from his PADD.

You jumped again, a little more startled this time.  You found yourself scrambling to your feet almost before you understood his instruction.  It was the work of moments before your pants were in a heap on the floor, and you were standing there in just your bra and underwear.  You didn’t sit back down yet, awaiting his approval.  Leonard didn’t look at you for a long moment, his eyes fixed on his PADD.  Finally, just when you’d started fidgeting, he finally looked up at you.  His eyes roamed your mostly-naked body with appreciation and another faint smirk.

Then he went back to his PADD again.  You had to resist the urge to strangle him.

You sat back down, picking up your PADD again.  You didn’t even try to read it this time; you could find out what was going on with the octopi  _after_ you’d figured out how to get Leonard to pound you through the floor.  You tapped the edge of your PADD with a finger restlessly, your lust-fogged brain trying to come up with a strategy to coerce Leonard into action.

Under normal circumstances, you might have managed  _something_.  But right now, all you could think about was those dark eyes, that smirk, and  _be a good girl for daddy_.

Something about Leonard’s eyes made you wonder if he was hiding a smirk behind that PADD.

“Take off your underwear and give it to me.”  Leonard ordered you again.  This time, you didn’t hesitate before obeying.  You stood, removing it quickly, and took two quick steps over to Leonard and handed it to him.  Leonard didn’t look up at you again, simply taking the underwear and stuffing it in a pocket.  You stood in front of him for a moment, hesitating.

“Daddy?”  You asked finally, hesitation showing in your voice.

“Yeah, baby girl?”  Leonard replied, looking up at your eyes.

“May I take off my bra, too?”  You asked.  Leonard responded with a slow smile and a nod.  You quickly divested yourself of your bra and tossed it to the side, hovering in front of him anxiously.  Leonard gave you a lazy, approving smile as his eyes wandered your figure.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”  Leonard asked you, his voice low and full of promise.

“You, daddy.”  Your answer came quickly, without hesitation.

“Anything in particular?”  Leonard quirked an eyebrow at you.

“Just you, daddy.”

“Hmmm…”  Leonard hummed thoughtfully.  He tossed his PADD aside, ( _finally_ ) and lifted a hand to caress your thigh.  “Whatever I want?”

You bit your lip, trying to hold in your whimpers at the feel of his hand finally on you.  “Yes, sir.”  You told him.  Leonard’s eyes got darker at your words, and he shifted in his seat.

After a moment, Leonard stood up.  He stood perilously close to you, his warmth invading your space, and his expression stealing your breath.

“What I  _want_ is to put you on that table and eat you for dessert,” Leonard growled at you.  You couldn’t reply verbally, just whimpering.  He lifted a hand to cup your cheek, caressing your skin with a thumb.  He leaned into you a moment later, kissing you with a fierce hunger that made you weak and trembling for him.

When he finally released your lips, you gasped for air and swayed a little.  He kept a steadying hand on your hip, but sat back down on the couch.

“C’mere.”  Leonard said, pulling you down to sit next to him.  He picked up his PADD, and handed it to you.  “Read it.  And don’t come until you’re done reading.”

It wasn’t about octopi.  Honestly, you could barely focus on the words as you read them aloud in a shaking voice.  Your vision tunneled on the PADD as you felt his lips on your neck.  Fingers toyed with one nipple as he nipped and sucked at your neck.  You inhaled shakily, struggling through the next few words.

You continued to stutter your way through the article, or whatever it was, desperately trying not to focus on his lips and fingers.  You tried to talk quickly, already getting the idea that he wasn’t going to make this easy for you.  Then hand on your breast wandered down your belly, making your breath catch in anticipation.

His fingers toyed with your folds, interrupting your reading to moan.  He smiled, pulling away from your neck.  You didn’t look at him, forcing yourself to keep reading.  His thumb made slow circles around your clit as his fingers teased you, never quite getting inside you yet.  You squirmed on the couch, biting your lip and struggling to concentrate on the article.  You heard a deep chuckle next to you, and had to restrain yourself from throttling him.  Leonard finally slipped a finger inside you, making your legs kick the air.  He thrust his hand in you as his fingers caressed and explored your folds, knowing just how to stroke you.  You had to fight to keep your eyes open, reminding yourself to keep reading.

“Almost done, babygirl.”  He murmured in your ear.  His fingers found your gspot, making you gasp and squirm.  Your eyes briefly fluttered shut, a moan escaping your lips.  You forced your eyes open, ears ringing and barely holding back your climax.  The words spilled from your lips, as you hurried through the article as quickly as you could.  He chuckled, adding another finger and showing no mercy as he continued to stroke you.  His thumb circled your clit, and your pussy clenched hard around his fingers,  _so close_  to coming.

You reached the last paragraph, and he was stroking your clit and gspot.  Your vision blurred a little, barely holding back your orgasm.  You babbled, probably no longer understandable, barely stopping for breath as you struggled through the last few words.

Leonard actually growled as you finished the last word.  He  _lunged_ in for you, teeth biting into your neck as his fingers attacked you.  Barely seconds after you finished reading, your orgasm ripped through you.  You screamed wordlessly, eyes squeezing shut and tearing.  Your back arched, helpless to do anything but scream your appreciation of Leonard’s hands.  Your pussy clenched and spasmed, almost painful as your orgasm rose.  Every sense was somehow enhanced, as you squirted helplessly onto Leonard’s hand.

You collapsed back down to the couch, panting and gasping for breath.  Leonard’s teeth had vanished from your neck at some point, and he pulled his hand out of you, cradling your exhausted body into him as you shook with aftershocks.  You didn’t speak, just curled into him.  He gave you a few moments, before hooking an arm under your legs, and another behind your back.  He stood, cradling you in his arms, and move.  You didn’t notice where, just dropped your head into his chest and enjoyed his closeness, his warmth.

You were laid down on the bed on your back, and you opened your eyes to see him hovering above you.  He crawled over you, the look of hunger on his face making your exhausted muscles start tensing for him.  Leonard rested his weight on his elbows, framing you between his arms and making you feel cradled, surrounded by him.  

He leaned down and kissed you gently, drawing a faint moan from you as he restrained himself from all-out ravaging you.  His hips ground into yours, drawing a whine of pure need from you as you felt his erection.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and clung to him.

You gasped for breath when he released your lips, dropping your head back to the bed and panting.  He moved, half off of you for a moment; you didn’t really pay attention, focusing on catching your breath.  He reappeared above you with a pair of thick leather handcuffs.  An involuntary whimper dropped from you, and you moved your hands in front of you.  Leonard gently pulled you to a sitting position, and bound your hands behind you, wrists to elbow.  Next, he put a blindfold around your eyes, and you were plunged into darkness.

Hands on your shoulders lowered you back down to the bed, and then his weight disappeared from you.  You breathed a little faster, the combination of curiosity and excitement making you wetter.  You could smell Len all around you, but your only clue to his whereabouts was the mattress dipping off to your left.

The mattress shifted, dipping on either side of you.  You breathed faster, knowing then that he had to be crawling over you.  You felt his breath on your neck an instant before his lips.  He nuzzled your neck, nudging your head to the side to expose more of your neck to him.  You gasped, groaning as he licked and sucked at your neck.  He was gentle at first, drawing gasps and soft moans from you as his lips explored your neck.  He graduated quickly to nips and harder sucking until you were writhing under him.  He dropped his body down against yours, pinning you in place as he continued nipping at your sensitive skin.  You tried, and failed, to nip at his ear in protest, drawing a dark chuckle from him.

“Patience, sweetheart.”  He half growled into your ear.

“I’m not patient.”  You grumbled back.

“Well, I’ll just have to teach you, won’t I?”

“Leonard…” you grumbled warningly.

He stopped.  Stopped sucking on your neck, stopped moving against you, just stopped.

“What did you call me?”  Leonard asked you, his voice low and dangerous.

“…daddy?”  You asked him in a small voice.  There was a weighted pause.  Then, you felt him smile against your neck.

“Good girl,” he breathed.

His teeth bit into the sensitive spot on your neck, the one only he knew about.  You arched your back and cried, sudden sensation flooding you.  He ground his pelvis into yours, his clothed erection grinding against your soaked pussy, drawing a tortured moan from you.  It took a titanic effort to not wrap your legs around his waist; to not dig your heels into his ass urge him on faster.  In his current mood, however, you doubted he’d appreciate it.  You tilted your hips up into him, trying to grind harder.  Leonard growled into your neck, obeying your silent plea and rutted you down into the mattress.  You arched your back, breath coming in short, fast puffs as you approached the edge.

Then, he stopped.  Everywhere you had felt his body touching yours was suddenly gone.  Your breathing slowed a little, and your brow creased in confusion.

“L-daddy?”  You asked, confused.  The mattress moved, until you couldn’t feel the telltale dip that told you he was on the bed somewhere.

“I’m still here, baby girl.”  You heard him answer, moving around the room.

Edging.  You groaned in frustration and dropped your head back onto the bed.  Your breathing slowed, and you slowly came back down.  You bit your bottom lip, forcing yourself to keep your protests to yourself as your chest slowly stopped heaving.  You focused on your hearing, trying to figure out what exactly Leonard was doing.  But you were unsuccessful.

The mattress dipped again, and you breathed a little faster, still tensely trying to guess Leonard’s next move.  He kept moving, until the dip in the mattress settled below you.  Specifically, between your legs.

Still, when you felt his lips against your inner thigh, you jumped.  You heard a dark chuckle from between your legs.

“Nervous, darlin’?”  Came a familiar drawl.

“Daddy, please!”  You whined.

“Please, what?”  The lips wandered lazily up your leg, at a painfully slow rate.

“Please let me come!”  You practically sobbed.

“Hmmm,” Leonard hummed thoughtfully.  He licked at the crease where hip met leg, making you squeal and squirm ticklishly.  “Maybe later.”

You had no more time to reply, as the feeling of his breath on your wet, naked folds stole your breath.  You felt his hands then on your hips, pinning you in place.  You made an incomprehensible noise when his tongue touched your folds, licking the excess moisture that oozed out.  Leonard gave a little growl then, and  _buried_ his face between your legs.  You screamed and tried fruitlessly to squirm at the sudden explosion of sensation.  His nose intermittently nudged your clit, and his tongue explored inside you.  You desperately fought the restraints on your arms, to no avail.  You managed to sit up (although what exactly you were going to do from this position was beyond you), until a hand left your hip and landed on one breast, pushing you back down to the bed.  You tried to call his name, but could only manage babbled nonsense.  Leonard made hungry little licking noises as he devoured you.  Then he sucked your clit into his mouth, and you screamed.

After that, the bastard stopped again.

“Daddy,  _please_!”  You sobbed desperately.

“Almost there, sweetheart.”  Leonard purred soothingly.  One thumb on your hip stroked your skin gently.  And he just sat there, breath hitting your naked and neglected pussy as you slowly came down.

When your body finally relaxed, one of his hands left your hip.  You yelped when you felt his fingers stroking your outer folds, teasing more moisture out of you.  You let out a strangled moan, half-heartedly fighting the restraints on your arms again.  You babbled gibberish as his fingers entered you, playing you like an instrument.  You writhed and twisted, desperate for his touch and no longer conscious of what your body was doing.  You were desperate to see him, watch him lying between your legs, the dark lust in his eyes as he watched you writhe.  But you were still blindfolded, and you would remain so until he decided to take it off.  You kicked at the blankets, panting as your tense body rose to the edge alarmingly fast.

And he backed off again.  You gave a small scream of frustration, panting hard, angry and needy.

“Please, let me come!”  You begged.  You dropped your head back to the bed, trying to catch your breath.  Leonard was silent.  “Doctor,  _please_!”  That drew a growl from between your legs.  One of his hands left your hip, and you felt his mouth at your pussy again.

Only half finished declining from the last time he edged you, you gave a startled cry.  He pulled your clit into his mouth, his free hand pushing fingers into you and quickly finding your gspot.  You screamed, spasming and coming almost immediately.  Your back arched, as Leonard eagerly lapped up your cum, his fingers skillfully urging your orgasm on until you wanted to plead with him for mercy.  Your brain shut down, the flood of pleasure sent to it overwhelming your senses until you almost blacked out.

When you came to, the blindfold was removed.  Your hands were still bound behind your back, and a now-naked Leonard was lying next to you, cradling you in his arms and stroking your hair gently.

“Back with me, darlin’?”  Leonard asked gently.  You murmured a wordless reply; your synapses were still fried from the last two orgasms, plus his naked body in front of you.  He chuckled at your reply, a fond smile gracing his face.

“Lee,” you mumbled, leaning into him.  He kissed you, gently and briefly, keeping a steadying hand on your shoulder.  You bent your top leg, rubbing it along his outer thigh.  His lips against yours twisted into a smile, and he rolled you two until he was lying on top of you, his weight resting on his elbows.  Leonard leaned down, kissing you more deeply.  You fought the restraints again, trying to lean up into him and longing to run your fingers through his hair.  He smirked again, breaking the kiss and descending to the neglected side of your neck.

“Lee…” you half heartedly protested, laughter in your voice.  “At this rate, I’m- aahh-” you started to protest; you’d need a dermal regenerator in order to appear presentable for duty tomorrow.  You cut off, however, when his lips reached the spot on your neck.

“What was that?”  Leonard mumbled into your skin teasingly.  His hips ground into yours, his erect cock rubbing against your still-wet folds.  You gasped, writhing under him.  You wrapped your legs around his hips, long past patience, and used the leverage to grind up into him.

“Fuck.”  Leonard cursed, dropping his head into your shoulder and panting hard.

“Need you,  _Doctor_.  Please.”  You pleaded, nipping at his ear.

“You’re not making this easy, sugar.”

“Good thing I’m trying to make things  _harder_.”  You quipped back, unable to resist the pun.  Leonard gave a soft chuckle into your shoulder.  His hips shifted, and you felt his cockhead push against your folds.

Leonard buried his head into your neck as he slowly pushed into you.  You squeezed your legs against his hips, arching your back and groaning as he filled you.  Neither of you moved for a long moment when he bottomed out.  You dug your heels into his ass again, trying to urge him into motion.  Leonard chuckled again, and you felt him nip your neck.

Your ability to think clearly quickly left you as he started pounding your still-sensitive pussy.  Your back arched and you writhed, still helplessly bound beneath him.  Leonard pulled away from your neck and dropped his head back, groaning as you clenched around his cock.  He leaned on one arm, the other moving out of your range of vision.  You hardly cared… until you felt his fingers toying with your clit.  You cried his name, delighting in the dark look in his eyes when you did.  After all his playing with you earlier, neither of you would be able to maintain this for long.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”  Leonard murmured, his voice tense and controlled.  He tweaked your clit again, and you couldn’t stop.  You screamed wordlessly, your hips rutting uncontrollably into his as you came harder than before.  You felt him come inside you, and pleasure flung you both higher until you finally blacked out.

When you came to, your arms were finally freed.  You were still naked, but someone had cleaned you off.  You were half on your side, lying on Leonard’s chest as he held you a stroked your hair.

“How-” you began, your voice croaking a little.

“About half an hour.”  Leonard answered your barely spoken question.  “You fell asleep on me, sweetheart.”  His voice was filled with pride, understandably.  Your eyes fluttered; as relaxed and calm as you were, you were about ready to fall asleep again, safe in his arms.

There was nowhere either of you would rather be.


End file.
